


Our Year

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Metahumans, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, Party, Reader-Insert, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: It's New Year's Eve in Central City! You only wish your superhero boyfriend were here to kiss you at midnight instead of battling metas...





	Our Year

 

There's no way you could fully enjoy this party.

As you stare down at the brightly lit and snowy Central City from the rooftop of your friend's high-rise apartment, you find it hard to celebrate the fast-approaching New Year without your boyfriend Barry by your side.

Of course, he was your plus one to the big get-together and had every intention of accompanying you. Barry was so pumped! He had his dashing suit all ready to go and everything...

But Central City's metas had other plans for the Flash tonight.

You can even see the fight taking place out in the distance. It was much easier at night to spot Barry's lightning trails racing around the streets and up the sides of buildings.

_Go get 'em, Bare._

Friends of yours keep approaching you, asking if you're alright. You don't want to appear forlorn, so you laugh it off and smile, and ask about their New Year's resolutions and plans. But before you know it, the room of guests begin to countdown.

“Eight...! Seven...! Six...!” Each face is brimming with happiness and excitement as they count. Surely they all must have their significant other to kiss at midnight. How you wish you could kiss your Barry on your first New Year's together as a couple! In the final seconds of December 31, your hair whooshes, and standing here in front of you is your red-masked boyfriend.

“Two...! One...!”

Barry gently takes your cheeks in his gloved hands and brings you in for a deep, meaningful kiss. The fireworks being set off nearS.T.A.R.Labs fly up and illuminate the night sky. It's hard not to make a correlation to them and how you're feeling right now.

“Happy New Year, (Y/N),” Barry softly whispers to you, meeting your eyes. Then he vanishes from the party as fast as he appeared. You press your lips together in a satisfied little smile.

But then Barry is back in front of you again!

“You look beautiful, by the way,” he adds and steals another speedy kiss from you before leaving a final time. You stand there blushing, with a hand to your face while a few close-by guests stare dumbfounded at what they just witnessed.

_This is our year._

You just know it.


End file.
